


Five Times People Tried To Confess To Keith, And One Time Keith Confessed.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Keith wearing a crop top and legging, M/M, Memories, Movie Nights, PolydinWeek2k17, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shovel Talk, THICC KEITH, These poor babies get distracted, brief mention of black paladin Keith, it isn’t mentioned but Pidge was looking at something alright, kolivan is a good dad, oblivious keith, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Shiro,Pidge,Lance,Hunk and Matt all confess to Keith in one way or another, may it be saying something, inviting them where of just showing affection. Keith never picked up on this however, one day Keith decides that time is short and he confesses to them.Day Four: Interruptions/Confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for for the lovely polydinweek hosted by [This](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server~
> 
> Also guys, do y’all want me to continue Take Off? I’ve got ideas for it...

1.Shiro.

Shiro had decided to take his chance before he left for the Kerberos mission, Matt had told him to go for it with a bittersweet smile on his face. Shiro had nodded at him and promised he would tell Keith, that was a week ago. Now he’s standing in front of Keith.

“I...Keith, we have been friends for a long time now...”

Keith raised his eyebrow “Yes we have, 11 years Shiro” 

Shiro chuckled, 11 years, it has really been that long hasn’t it? It felt like it was yesterday when the two sneaked out of their houses to meet up. Their parents had forced them to stay inside when they found out, so they just started to hang out of their windows and talk with each other that way.

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought of all the nights he and Keith talked while looking up at the stars “Well, i thought that maybe we could go to the shack tonight?” very smooth Shiro.

Keith smiled brightly, they had made the shack in one of the summers they spent at the garrison, the six weeks of vacation were too much and they had found left over wood somewhere in the garrison. Since then it had been made into a full fledged shack the next year. 

“Of course Kashi, should we get some food and drinks before we go?” 

Shiro nodded and smiled at Keith “Yes we should” 

I hope he realises this is supposed to be a date?

He doesn’t, and Shiro ends up leaving for kerberos next week.

2.Pidge.

Pidge had bonded with Keith about their favourite cryptids and conspiracy theories, after the few weeks of talking about those two things they’ve began bonding about other stuff. Keith usually accompanied Pidge while they were busy in the green lion’s hangar, and Pidge joined Keith in the training room.

Since Pidge wasn’t that big on talking with others they had decided to ask Keith to come to their room at night, they decided to watch movies with Keith. They hoped of making it look more romantic so they strung fairy lights on the walls of their room and cleaned up a little.

They heard a knock on the door and went to open it “Hey Keith” Keith nodded at them with a smile and stepped inside. Pidge stopped to look at Keith for a while, instead of his normal clothes, he decided to wear black leggings and a red crop top.

They nodded a little to take in the change of clothes, before joining Keith who was already sitting on the bed. 

“So what are we watching?”

“Well Keith, i have been able to get my hands on all episodes of supernatural” 

Keith hummed appreciatively, and Pidge shuffled closer to Keith before starting episode one. Hoping they got the message across of their affection.

They didn’t, but the movie nights became a regular thing for them.

3.Hunk.

After Pidge’s attempt Hunk had decided to give it a go as well, he’s had various nights of him and Keith talking after lights out. Keith and him were both wandering around at lights out, Keith wondered around the halls, stressed with Shiro’s disappearance and his new position as leader. 

While Hunk wanted to try out a lot of new recipes, and he liked the calmness of the night. At other nights when he couldn’t sleep, Hunk went to yellow’s hangar to talk to him about his family, it calmed him down when yellow purred and listened.

But now that Keith decided to hang out in the kitchen he could talk to Keith as well, it was nice that he could talk about earth and get help with his recipes at the same time. Although Keith had been clumsy in the beginning, he got better at helping in the kitchen after a few weeks.

Right now, Hunk was preparing a trusted recipe for cupcakes, the icing was being made by Keith. Hunk already prepared decorations to put on it with little heart candies and a few white sprinkles, to go with the pink icing.

As soon as Hunk had finished the cupcakes he turned to watch Keith make the icing with a smile “I’ve got a little special decorations for the cupcakes, you can put them on if you want” Keith hummed and finished the icing.

“You mean the red hearts and white sprinkles?” 

Hunk nodded with a small blush on his face “Those hearts yes, they match your beauty perfectly don’t they?”

Keith chuckled “Your getting good at that Hunk”

As soon as the cupcakes were finished with decorating, the rest of the team got in. Hunk shared the cupcakes with the others and hoped the hearts at least showed his affection.

It didn’t, but they ended up baking cupcakes more often during the day. 

More stories to tell to yellow as well.

4.Lance.

Lance had been preparing a few pick up lines for a while, he wanted to use them on Keith. To test their usefulness he had decided to use it with the ladies, the blushes and smiles on their faces were worth it. But the slaps and angry boyfriends weren’t as worth it, but at least he tried to use them.

“Hey Keith, Is your blush as red as your lion is? Because i bet that would be adorable~”

Keith frowned at him “Lance, i currently fly black. Blushes aren’t coloured black as far as i know” 

Lance spluttered at the obliviousness of Keith “Are you the blue lion because I’m feeling a connection” 

Keith frowned and looked at Allura with a puzzled look “Uhm,,,,,, that’s how we discovered blue didn’t we?”

The others had stopped to look at the two in amusement, Allura and Coran were whispering and asked if this was a human custom to Pidge.

“Keith, i don’t like your clothes. So how about you take them off?”

Keith stared at Lance for a long while and then stared back at the team “Lance..... are you saying i should borrow your clothes?”

5.Matt.

He first felt true fear when his little sister Katie got sick, she had been coughing for a week before the doctor had given her some medicine. The second time he ever felt fear, was when Shiro had told him he had a crush on Keith, with that he had thought his chances were blown out of the window.

I mean, who chooses a life long friend over someone he just met?

The third time he felt fear was when he was captured by the galra, his father had been taken away from them at a early stage, Shiro and him had been thrown in the arena afterwards. Shiro had quickly gotten him out of it, after he knocked him backwards and asked to fight in his place.

He had been taken to a work camp and was forced to work for the people that captured him, he had been saved after a month of working there and joined some sort of rebellion against the aliens that captured him.

He later learned they were named the galra.

But this time the fear was bigger than ever, he was watching Keith talk to voltron with Lotor standing on the sidelines. But Keith being ready to fly himself into a shield was still playing through his own mind, it had only happened minutes ago.

‘Maybe not with our weapons”

Without a second thought he lunged himself into Keith’s direction, attaching himself to Keith’s back and clinging to him. His arms wrapping around Keith’s waist tightly “Don’t do that again grumpy cat”

Keith made a strained noise before nodding “Alright”

The hug lasted a little while longer, the first time Matt showed this much affection for Keith. 

It opened his eyes. 

6.Keith.

He had summoned everyone to come to the castle’s lounge room, he was already seated on one of the couches with Kolivan besides him. Kolivan wanted to moderate how his ‘sons crushes’ would react, and their intentions with him.

One by one the others had gathered into the room, Allura and Coran standing near them in fascination.

Shiro, having re-taken the position of leader spoke up “So Keith, Kolivan. What did you want us here for?”

Before Keith got a chance to open his mouth, Kolivan spoke up “He wanted to ‘confess’ to you five before we left back to the mamora base”

They shot Keith a incredulous look “Oh? Have you finally picked up on it Keith?”

“Picked up on what Lance?” 

The others sighed and looked at Keith, Hunk inched closer and placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder “Well, what did you want to confess Keith? It can’t be more embarrassing than Lance when he first found out how to swim as a little kid”

Undignified yelps were heard as Keith laughed at what Hunk told him “Well, i love all five of you guys.”

As soon as Keith had said that, they all launched themselves in Keith’s direction for a group hug “Keith! We love you too.” Was a harmonic statement said by all five of them, the other three watched them with fond eyes as the five hugging Keith started talking frantically.

“I tried to confess to you before leaving for kerberos!”

“Remember our private movie nights? I wanted it to be romantic”

“Those cupcakes were for you and you alone, well maybe yellow too”

“Those pick up lines were for you all along Keithhhh”

“I’ve loved you since the first year at the garrison”

Kolivan had taken one look at the five men who wanted his son and smiled, they were good for his son... but they still needed a shovel talk.


	2. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm,,,,, have your second chapter. Kolivan gives the shovel talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry that this is later than i planned! But i fell sick and didn’t build up the energy to really write this, i’ll make up for it?
> 
> Please read the end note too :3

Kolivan was watching Keith and his mates, the six of them had been inseparable ever since Keith’s confession. The communication lines were usually taken over by the five of them, but today the blade of mamora had business with voltron.

They were talking about what to do with Lotor, well they had been. But it was hard to take the six of them seriously when they were all huddled together, practically in each others laps. Even their leader was distracted, but to his credit, he participated in the meeting at least halfway.

He continued to watch the six until the meeting ended, Keith had left with Allura afterwards, both of them wanting to catch up with each other. This had left Kolivan the perfect opportunity that he had wanted, he got up and made his way over to the five people still sitting next to each other and talking in hushed whispers.

“Can i have a word with all of you?”, he looked around the room looking at the others from the coalition still present, “In private?”.

They all nodded with various looks of poorly concealed fear or panic in their eyes, scared that they may have done something to piss of Keith’s father figure. They all moved to the training deck, it was far away enough for them.

Kolivan looked at them with strict eyes, “So, now that all five if you have been dating Keith for about a month. I feel like this is necessary to do, i have read into human customs and noticed that fathers or older brothers give this talk?”.

He looked as their eyes widened and they talked among each other in panic, dropping words like ‘Shovel talk’. They turned back to him as soon as he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at them.

“Um sir, with all due respect. We won’t treat him badly!”, the more vocal one of the group spoke up, the lanky boy. He began to associate the name Lance with him after Keith had spent some of is free evenings telling him about the five standing before him, even before Keith had confessed his feelings to the five.

“You better not, do you know how to care for him well though?”, those words brought out memories for all of them. Making them think of all of the times they had spent caring for Keith, when no one else was around, or when everyone was around.

They boy with the orange head band spoke up first, with a smile on his face and his eyes crinkled. “Keith and I were up late one day, we had been training a lot during the day with the team and were both exhausted. He fell asleep against the counter next to the heat of the oven, we were both waiting for the cookies to be done”.

~

Hunk was busy making the frosting when he had noticed, Keith had been silent for a awfully long time, longer than he usually was. They began to have small talk while cooking, talking about things as trivial as training, or more personal things like earth.

He looked over his shoulder and towards Keith, he smiled brightly when he noticed that the other was asleep against the counter. He looked serene and calm while sleeping, he looked at the timer for the oven and picked Keith up. He had enough time to bring Keith to his room and back, he’ll leave him a bag of cookies when they’re done.

He carried Keith back to his room and opened the door, laying him on his bed and tucking him in. He came back thirty minutes later when the cookies were done, placing them next to Keith’s bed.

~

“He came to me the next morning to thank me for getting him to his room, and the cookies”. Hunk smiled brightly as he finished his story and Kolivan hummed appreciatively, glad that Hunk was so caring of Keith.

“Well, when we were back at the garrison during the weekend, Keith got involved in a prank war and they switched all of his black shirts with bright yellow ones. So Shiro had gone out to retrieve his old clothes back while i stayed in Keith’s room.” Matt said as he recalled the memory with a fond smile.

~

Shiro had looked around the halls as he tried to find the cadet that had switched Keith’s clothing, he had reported to one of the higher officers that the prank had happened and that he was going to search for Keith’s clothing. The officer had given him the go ahead and Shiro had been stalking the halls of the garrison for thirty minutes when he spotted the cadet.

“Cadet Viara” he walked up to the small girl who was watching him with a nervous look in her eyes, “Can you give me Keith’s clothing, i know your roommate did it”. Viara had nodded quietly and went into their dorm, packing the clothing in a bag and handing it to Shiro with a shivering hand.

Shiro had thanked the cadet and came back to Keith’s dorm with the clothing, when he opened the door he saw Matt and Keith snuggled together on the bed. They had been watching supernatural while Shiro went out to get his clothes, Keith smiled when he saw Shiro and the bag.

“Thanks Shiro! You too Matt”

~

Matt chuckled “He was so glad to have his clothes back, he had kept the yellow shirts though. I’m not sure why”, Kolivan listened to their story carefully, Keith hadn’t told him that much about his garrison years.

He thought more but was soon interrupted when the small green one spoke up, Pidge if he remembered correctly. “Red had been damaged in a fight and Keith had stayed with her until red was repaired, of course i had been present to help, just like Hunk and Coran. I had stayed during most nights as well”.

~

Pidge had been typing quietly on their holo pad to see what they would need for red to get her fixed when they heard it, a loud bang. They looked up and saw that Keith was laying on the floor and clutching his ankle quietly. 

They looked up to the top of red’s head where there was a open hatch visible, Keith must’ve taken that way out and slipped on something. Maybe the oil it had taken for the hatch to get open, they quickly made their way over to Keith, abandoning their holo pad.

They got Keith’s arm over their shoulder as they walked over to the med bay, Pidge making sure there was not too much weight on his ankle.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you making red into a slip and slide?”

Keith chuckled softly, “Yeah sure”.

~

“I got him into a cryo pod afterwards, he was in there for a little while. I continued to fix up red in the meantime.” 

Kolivan nodded, appreciating Pidge’s words as well and turned to Lance, expectingly. 

Lance coughed awkwardly, “I have saved him during battles?”. He smiled awkwardly and scratches his neck nervously, Kolivan looked at him with a unimpressed look on his face.

“Okay, okay. Keith fell ill while we were celebrating on a planet we had saved from the Galra. The locals had given us something to eat and apparently Keith was allergic to it, i took care of him while he was sick back on the castle”.

~

Keith had kept his hand on his forehead, mumbling about his forehead being warm. He took Lance’s hand and placed it on his head as well, mumbling words that sounded like ‘Living icepack’.

Lance fumbled as his hand was taken while getting Keith in his bed, he looked at the other with a soft smile on his face and used his other hand to swipe a stray lock of hair behind Keith’s ear.

He continued to watch over the other with a smile, keeping his hand on Keith’s forehead. Keith hadn’t allowed him to pull it away the first time and he didn’t try afterwards. He only left when he was called away by Shiro, but returned rather quickly when he told them Keith was sick.

~

Kolivan smiled after he heard all of the times they took care of Keith, “Well the shovel talk is a great experience! Do i share moments i took care of Keith now?”.

The others looked at him in confusion, “Isn’t the shovel talk,,, you threatening us and making sure we treat Keith right? To make sure we are right for him and stuff like that?”.

He looked at them with a frown, “You mean like the Schaufelkampf? Do the five of you really want to fight me for the right to be with Keith? That’s fine with me but i was just intending on bonding with the five of you”.

“You know, on that notice. We want to hear about the time you took care of Keith instead”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway~ on the server we’re holding a polydin valentine’s exchange. Sign ups end at the 18th. We allow one day late sign ups as well, contact me if you’re interested or want any information, or join the server.
> 
> Also, Shiro wasn’t too harsh on cadet Viara, she’s a very paranoid girl so anything could get her worked up, sorry if he seemed harsh.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a chapter two for the shovel talk....
> 
> Has been grammar corrected!


End file.
